


Wayward Wolf and Cider

by ShugendoRites



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Food, M/M, Merchant Ignis, Wolf God-in-human-form Noctis, spice and wolf au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShugendoRites/pseuds/ShugendoRites
Summary: It's just another day on the road between them. And Ignis wouldn't change it for the world.





	Wayward Wolf and Cider

Ignis loved the fall, he really did. But as they were traveling, the season had it's obvious setbacks.

Marching on ever closer to winter, the days steadily grew colder. Even now, a chill breeze was in the air. It was beginning to make their routine wagon ride quite uncomfortable. Well, for him at least. He was envious of his companion lying beneath the warm tarp. Noctis slept there, tucked away from sight next to crates of trading goods he'd purchased at their last stop.

The closer they neared towards their destination, the more risk Noct carried of having his secret revealed. Hats, hoods and cloaks could only hide so much after all. It was far easier to let Noct just sleep in the back of the wagon when he tired of riding at the front.

But, the village lie ahead, which meant Noctis would have to be roused. Ignis sighed at the thought, when an idea struck him. Why not let the current weather do the task for him? Ignis reaches back without looking, and lifts a corner of the tarp. Allowing a steady stream of cold air into Noct's warm haven. He then waits, his eyes fixed on the road ahead. The inevitable happens and he hears a growl. He sees something shift, and black, mussed hair rising from his peripheral.

"What'd you go and do that for, Specs?" Noctis groans. Ignis just smiles to himself at the small victory.

With the declining weather, the pair was all too glad to reach an inn that night. Thinking some hot food and a glass of ale would do them both some good, Ignis quickly paid for some of the local fare.

Well, it would do them good... if _someone_ at least tried to finish their food.

He'd cleared his own bowl already, and with gusto. But, as for Noctis... Ignis looked at the dish with scrutiny. A hearty potato soup, thickened with a bit of cream. A dash of pepper and just the right amount of salt... Truly, it would be a sin to see such fare go to waste. Yet a fair amount still lay at the bowl's depths.

Actually, it looked more like it had barely been touched. While Noctis had declared to hate all vegetables equally, he could be persuaded to eat certain ones. Such as if they were blended throughout his meals, or if they could procure nothing else to dine on. Hunger had it's own persuasions. Ignis frowns at his companion before spying the real problem. A few orange bits bobbed to the surface of the opaque broth. _Ah, of course. _

Noctis could forgive most sins, save for carrots.

Noct ignores his companion's pointed stare. "Carnivore." he says, as if that was an excuse. "I only need meat to survive."

Ignis just scoffed. "That's never kept you away from any dessert in existence." He thinks he can see the slight shift of Noct's ears beneath the hood as they lowered. "That's different." he said, and Ignis can hear the beginning of a sulk in his tone. "Sugar is hard to come by in the wild."

"Yes. And potatoes are expensive. We cannot afford for you to be picky." Ignis pushed the bowl back towards Noct. "So eat."

And after several minutes of grousing, Noctis finally complies. He still doesn't touch the carrots, but Ignis takes what compromise he can get.

They book a room that very night. With a few mugs of ale between them, the pair are able to enjoy a restful sleep. And when the sun rises, it's Ignis that wakes early. He does it despite knowing the battle it always takes to get Noctis to rise and join him. And there is no wagon, or cold fall air to aid him this time.

Eventually, he manages, but they still leave the inn far later than he would have liked. The market is already packed when they enter, and he is comforted in knowing it would have been this way no matter how early they arrived. Ignis was far from the only one here looking to make an honest deal. Even now many of the more popular vendors are set up and in full sway.

People walk alongside them freely here, and there seems to be no end to the amount of them. They travel in groups mostly, with only the occasional merchant on their lonesome. It's a bustling metropolis compared to the usual villages they visit. And while Noctis does not comment on it, Ignis still sees the faint signs of his ears perking up under his hood.

_How strange it must be for him. To be around so many others after being alone so long. _

And while being around the crowd livens both their steps, Ignis presses onward. There is business to be attended to here. Many of the food vendors haven't opened shop yet, and he wants to finish long before they do. He'd rather not have Noct succumb to distraction, or his own appetite.

As of now, Ignis had only one destination in mind; the Aldercapt Trading Company. A guild that was quickly growing a reputation for itself and it's members. It's doors were open to the public as they approached, and they slipped in among the masses of other merchants and their wares. Thankfully, Ignis had one of his contacts reserve a spot for his own ahead of their arrival. Following the directions he'd been given by Dino, Ignis quickly locates their reserved area.

To his surprise, Ignis sees that the man he intended to meet already awaiting them.

Caligo Ulldor, one of the highest representatives of the company and a fellow merchant. He has readied his supplies upon Ignis' table, complete with a set of scales. His payment already lie upon the table as well, in a truly hefty amount of silver coins. Evidently, the man has no fear that a deal will be made between them. The sheer arrogance of it irks Ignis to no end. The fact that it was done to purposely throw Ignis off makes it all the more irritating. But, he is no novice at keeping his head.

As for what he thought of Ulldor, well... Frankly, not much. His simpering smiles and sycophancy towards Ignis belie his intent, yet he tosses disgruntled looks towards Noct. He wasn't expecting Ignis to bring along a companion. None of these facts are particularly reassuring, and already Ignis is having second thoughts. He only agreed to do business with the man at the prompting of Dino Ghiranze. Despite being a fellow member of the Tenebraean Trading Guild, Ignis did not know Dino well. Yet, his recommendations had always been said to be spot on.

Ignis would know better than to accept his help from here on out. Yet, he still want to at least try to settle the trade with Ulldor anyway. The closer they got to the ruins of Lucis, the less people they were likely to encounter. Supplies and various contacts would be harder to obtain and he would be pressed to take what deals he could get.

Besides, caution was always needed when dealing with a new merchant. A certain level of deception was necessary among both parties, as the very nature of a merchant was to turn a profit.

As Ignis resigns himself to listen to Ulldor prattle on about his wares, he notices Noctis moving behind him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spies Noctis picking up the abandoned coins. Holding them up to his ear, he gives them a shake. His expression does not change, and he sets the coins down. He rejoins Ignis and patiently waits for the other tradesman to turn his back.

When he does, Noctis leans forward. A few whispered words in his ear and Ignis' expression changes. The merchant turns back to face them, and pales when he sees livid green eyes glaring at him.

Within moments the transaction is cancelled. The two travelers leave, with their would be business partner looking bewildered.

"Here's to you." Ignis remarked, raising his glass. "Without your habit of picking up everything in sight, I would have found myself swindled, and our journey would have been over long before it began." He sipped at the mulled cider within, enjoying the clear notes of orange peel and cinnamon within. They had returned to their room for the evening, with Ignis having managed to sell his wares outside of the guild's reach. The innkeeper boasted of it being a local specialty, so he'd gotten each of them a glass. It seemed the only right way to thank Noctis for his aid.

Noctis just stared at the depths of his cup. A troubling matter, as he usually inhaled any alcoholic beverage he could get his mitts on. Especially if it was sweet.

Ignis gave him a concerned look. "I am just teasing. Truly, I am grateful. That little bit of curiosity on your part may have saved me from bankruptcy."

Noctis twisted the cup handle in his hands, turning the glass this way and that. "Those scales Caligo was using. They were weighted, and I would bet he wasn't the only one pulling that stunt." Blue eyes flicked up to look at him, and Ignis found himself unable to put a definition to the emotion he saw within them. "How long do you think the guild has been scamming this village?"

"I wager it's been every minute since they've set up shop here."

As Noctis looked away, Ignis leaned back in his seat rubbing a hand over his face. "It's an impressive scam to be sure. Not only are they duping their customers with counterfeit coins, but half of the wares they carried will drop in value before several of the trader's reach their next destination."

"And that means?"

"It means," Ignis said, leaning forward in his seat, "That those men won't be able to sell their new wares for even half of what they purchased it for."

"So, I may have prevented you from being cheated, yet all of those other men were still duped and might go bankrupt instead. Men with families and friends that depend on them." Noctis still didn't touch his drink, instead just watching curls of fragrant steam waft from the cider's surface. He finally sighs, inadvertently blowing away some of the steam. "I haven't lived among humans for so long. It's easy to forget what you're all capable of."

"It's the risk you take, being a merchant." Ignis says simply, hoping to put the matter behind them.

But, Noctis just gives him a frustrated look. "Are you really going to do nothing about this?" Ignis stiffens, feeling that his harsh tone is unwarranted. "We cannot reveal them without proof, Noct. And the only proof we could offer would come from exposing you." With that, Ignis reached forward and pulled away his companion's hood. Noct let out a small snarl in response, more surprised than angry. But, the result was the same. Two black ears were revealed, emerging from the crown of his hair.

The ears of a wolf.

Ignis releases his grip and continues as if nothing happened. "Even if we cannot expose them, that doesn't mean they will continue to get away with their misdeeds. Corruption on such a grand scale won't go unnoticed for long."

Noctis doesn't back down, his lips pulling away from pointed teeth in a snarl. "Not before lives and livelihoods are destroyed. And, if they aren't caught before they leave, they'll just move on to the next location and start all over again."

They hold each other's gazes for a time. Ignis is unable to refute the point, but he knows Noctis is only willing to push it so far. They both look away from each other at the same time, unwilling to break the peace they share.

After some time passes, Ignis gestures towards the glass. "Finish your drink, please. Before it gets cold."

Noctis just looks at the drink dubiously. "Can humans really make an entire beverage out of apples?"

"The proof is in the taste. Have a sip and decide for yourself." Noct squints at him, before raising the mug to his lips. A small slurp is heard, before his eyes widen and his ears visibly twitch. Ignis spots his tail struggling to wag under the weight of his cloak. Noctis then raises the glass and begins chugging the cider down in massive gulps, heedless of Ignis' growing alarm.

With them both settled in for the night, Ignis closes his eyes. Silence follows, and he looks forward to a peaceful rest. Until he hears a slight shuffling, and soon the creak of his mattress follows as Noctis slips under the covers. Ignis feels a slight weight quickly nestle in close to his back. Quietly, he points out, "We pay for two beds for a reason, you know."

"Propriety's sake, and nothing more." Comes the reply, swift and effortless. Ignis doesn't need to turn to know that Noct is smiling.

"True, but will you waste our funds so needlessly?" In answer, he feels hands slipping around him. Feeling no desire to play the little spoon that night, Ignis quickly turns in his grasp. As he wraps his arms around Noctis he feels the soft tufts of black ears brush his collarbone. It takes him a moment to realize that Noctis is nuzzling his chest.

"Tomorrow, we can share my bed." There is no quarreling with the decisiveness he hears in Noct's voice. "We'll be staying here for a few days anyway. Might as well make the most of them both."

With that, Ignis resigns himself to his fate. A silence again settles among the pair, the desire for sleep an agreement between them. Just as Ignis feels himself begin to drift, he hears Noct voice a single question.

"How long do you think it will take to reach Lucis?"

Frustration rises in the merchant. How many times will Noctis ask him this? Wanting to rest, Ignis has a go at feigning sleep. But, this wolf has grown wise to that trick and prods him with clawed toes.

So Ignis snaps, "If we continue at the rate we're traveling now, we should reach it by the beginning of spring. As I believe I've mentioned. " There's no point in trying to hide his irritation. He well knows his seething will be ignored. Ignis pauses before adding, "I did warn you. The coming winter may do much to slow us down."

He feels Noctis nod against his chest. While he offers no further response, Ignis feels him tense in his arms. What could possibly be keeping him from sleep? It couldn't be the cider. Sugar content had never disturbed his rest before, and he doubted that it would start now. "I know we've been traveling for a few months, so I understand your impatience. But-"

Noctis cuts him off, again effortlessly. "Oh, do you?"

Ignis looks down to see Noct leveling a truly hefty glare upon him. "W-well, yes." He manages, unable to hide his surprise. "It may feel like forever to you-"

Noctis laughs, and it's a joyless sound. "Humans always put so much emphasis on forever. But, do you know what forever even is, Ignis?"

Ignis is stunned. He doesn't have an answer prepared for this. While the two argued on an almost regular basis, there was rarely true animosity in it. Indeed, it was almost a sport between them.

"I do." Noct's voice is quiet, but not with anger. "It's loneliness. It's growing bitter, and doubtful. It's traveling and wondering if your father will even want to see you again after all this time." He doesn't keep eye contact with Ignis as he says these things, these terrible truths Noct hadn't voiced until now. "I know you get tired of me asking... But, I have to go back."

"And you shall." Ignis does not even pause in his response. And while it may not cheer Noctis up, it does get him to meet his gaze once more. He had no doubts as to how this all would end. For now, Ignis would take this small happiness they had and hold it close. However long it should last. Even if they must part in Lucis.

Trying to lighten his tone, Ignis adds, "We had a deal, after all."

Noctis simply resumes his nuzzling, this time tucking his face right below Ignis' neck. The merchant tries to ignore the faint tickling of soft ears brushing against his skin. He only barely manages to pull it off. And while he can't see Noct's expression, his freely wagging tail is a good indicator of mood.

"Thanks, Specs."

**Author's Note:**

> Spice and Wolf is one of those series that's really good to watch in autumn. Actually, it's a good series to watch any time, but especially autumn. Here I tried to capture the general feel I always got from the series. Which, for me, always boiled down to three things. Economics, food, and discussions on human nature.  
I'd like to expand on this AU, but I doubt it will be anytime soon. Either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
